Bottom to the Top
by Icy Amour
Summary: For RavenMushroom on DA. Pair is UKUS & prompt is 'Awkward first date' w/ Artie being obsessed w/ Al's butt. Alpha Arthur has finally asked Omega Alfred on a date. Will this be a dream date or a complete nightmare? Canada is here too being the over protective big brother. T for groping and some language.


**AN:This is for RavenMushroom on DA whose beautiful art has been inspiring! Her pair is UKUS and the prompt was 'Awkward first date' with Artie having an obsession with Al's butt. I'm surprised that this did not become a lemon. I can write like a normal person apparently. It's Omegaverse for a reason I can not explain. It just kind of happened that way. I do love Alpha!Matthew though. I hope you all enjoy! Especially you Raven! **

**All right I really should be working on PruCan now. So disclaimer time. I own nothing but the story. All rights to orignial owners. Constructive comments, favs, follows make me so happy!**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland sat in an over stuffed red armchair nervously scanning the living room of his friend Matthew Williams' home. Said blonde Alpha sat across from him on a matching love seat calmly polishing his hockey stick. Violet eyes covertly studied the anxious Alpha from under pale lashes.

At the beginning of the school semester it had been painfully obvious the sandy blonde needed help in maths and had sought out a tutor. Being a good friend, Matthew had introduced Arthur to his younger, Omega half brother, Alfred Jones. Alfred was a genious when it came to numbers the violet eyed blonde had said.

At first the pair had not gotten along as their vastly different personalities were in constant conflict. Alfred was loud, out-going, and quite popular which was surprising for an Omega. Arthur on the other hand was quieter, withdrawn, and fairly anti-social which was only mildly odd for an Alpha. However, even with their differences they became good friends.

Well, good friends is what Alfred called them. Arthur had other ideas. He had been exceptionally attracted to the younger male nearly since the moment they had met. The peridot eyed Alpha had fought his attraction at first, but it had come out subtly. That is if subtlety is defined as scaring off any Alpha that looked at the wheat blonde Omega and subconsciously leaving his scent on Alfred.

Oh yes, Arthur was smitten. He could never get enough of those cerulean eyes, smooth tanned skin, and that round luscious…

"So Arthur," the Alpha jumped as the tense silence was broken. "What do you have planned for the date tonight?" Matthew asked casually as he inspected his work on the sports equipment. Arthur clutched his knees in trepidation.

"Well, I planned for us to have a small meal at this bistro near the theater. Then we would go to see a movie," the sandy blonde responded in a calm voice that did not reflect his inner turmoil.

"Hm...That sounds like a lot of fun," the lemon blonde mused with a friendly smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Thank you," Arthur responded and relaxed slightly. The green eyed man had been torn about asking Matthew's permission to date Alfred. He valued the lemon blonde's friendship, but he REALLY liked the Omega. Their friendship had been a bit strained but it seemed the periwinkle eyed man trusted him. That made Arthur extremely happy.

Suddenly, the green eyed Alpha found the flat end of the hockey stick under his chin and pressed to his throat. Emerald eyes widened in shock and locked with intense violet ones.

"I like you, Arthur. You're my friend, but you are an Alpha courting my baby brother. So listen well. If you hurt him in anyway I will shove this stick up your ass and use you as a scarecrow. Do we have an understanding?" Matthew asked with such a menacing tone it made Arthur's blood run cold in his veins.

The sound of descending foot steps on the stairs drew the two males attention and Matthew retracted his stick. He set the item on the tan carpeted floor at his feet and picked up his coffee mug. The lemon blonde's features morphed into his usual sweet demeanor and he grinned at his brother has the younger male entered the room.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I made y'all wait so long," the Omega said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"It's all right, Alfie. Arthur and I were just discussing the plans for tonight. Weren't we Arthur?" the lemon blonde responded glancing at the other Alpha.

Arthur didn't respond. He was utterly transfixed by the lovely smell and appearance of the Omega he was courting. The wheat blonde wore black converses and a tight pale blue polo that made his eyes shine. The tight fitting jeans were what mostly held the emerald eyed man's attention. They greatly accentuated the Omega's rather perfect…

"Arthur?" Alfred's voice cut through the Alpha's reverie and he looked up into the blue eyes he adored. He gave himself a good shake and rose to his feet.

"Sorry about that. Are you ready to go, Alfred?" Arthur asked as stepped toward the Omega. Alfred's sweet scent filling his nose.

"Yes," the cerulean eyed man said a bit meekly and looked at the floor. Both Alphas raised an eyebrow at the out of character response, but brushed it off as nervousness. The sandy blonde offered his arm and the Omega took it. They made their way to out of the house with the other Alpha on their heels. They made their way down the porch steps and began walking to their destination.

"Have fun you two. Arthur, have him home by midnight," Matthew called cheerily as he stood leaning against the front door other Alpha caught the underlying threat in his voice and gave an involuntary shiver.

* * *

The walk to the bistro was one word: Awkward. Alfred was completely silent and his scent was oozing with anxiety. This worried Arthur and left a sour taste in his mouth. He had never known the bubbly Omega to be quiet for more than five minutes at a time. The sandy blonde had tried to start up several conversations to alleviate his dates fears, but the blue eyed man only gave simple responses. They lapsed into silence until they reached the bistro. They were seated quickly and their server appeared instantly.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciana and I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to drink?" the bubbly Beta waitress asked with her hand poised over her notepad.

"Alfred, what would you like?" Arthur asked ever the gentleman.

"Um...May I have a Coke?" the blue eyed man asked looking at the Alpha and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

'Is he asking my permission? What is going on with him?' the sandy blonde internally queried but snapped back when the waitress turned to him.

"Water with lemon," the blonde responded and the energetic girl bounded off with their order. Again they found themselves shrouded in silence and that urked the green eyed man.

"Alfred, are you feeling all right?" Arthur asked with great concern. His Alpha nature to protect kicking in. The Omega jumped like he had been shocked with a cattle prod.

"O-of course. Why do you ask?" Alfred said and his scent became so thick with anxiety the Alpha could taste it.

"You just seem...Well off and your scent is so thick with nervousness I could cut it with a knife," the sandy blonde stated his voice full of concern as he leaned unconsciously toward the younger man.

Suddenly, the wheat blonde shot to his feet startling the older man.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he stated his blue eyes wide. Before Arthur had time to react the Omega had bolted for the restroom and watched his retreating form.

'I hate to see him go, but love watching him leave,' the emerald eyed man thought with a chuckle, but his mirth quickly died. He could not understand what was going on with the younger male. They have never been this awkward with each other. He needed to figure out why Alfred was acting so strange.

Arthur was so deep in thought that he didn't notice their server's return until the girl tripped and dumped both of their drinks into his lap. The blonde Alpha jumped a foot in the air when the icy liquid hit his lap and soaked his trousers.

"Oh sweet pasta! I'm so sorry!" the auburn haired girl exclaimed and instantly tried to begin drying the Alpha's pants with the towel in her apron.

"Here now. Please stop," the green eyed man protested, and tried to swat the Beta's hands away from his crotch. Suddenly, he found his hand in the female Betas.

"We'll go to the break room. I'll get you dried up and maybe the boss won't fire me," the terrified waitress muttered to herself as she drug the Alpha behind her. The girl was surprising strong for how small she was.

"Really it's fine. I'll just go to the mens room…"

"No, if I don't fix this then I'll lose my job and Lovi will be so mad. Lovi is my brother and he got me this job. I can't let fratello down. Oh why am I such a klutz?" Feliciana rambled off as they burst into a back room of the bistro.

The auburn haired girl released his hand and spun so they were nearly nose to nose.

"Take off your pants," she commanded earnestly. Arthur, too mortified by the statement, stood there dumbly staring at the girl. When the Alpha didn't do as she asked the Beta took matters into her own hands and began undoing his pants herself.

"Hey!" the sandy blonde exclaimed just as the door to the room burst open and a tall, blonde man stood in the doorway. His steel blue eyes took in the scene before him and he gave a heavy sigh.

"All right, Feliciana, vhat have you done this time?"

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later Arthur had managed to escape from the waitress with mostly dried pants and what was left of his dignity. In the madness of the moment he had managed to send Alfred a quick text explaining the situation and asked him to wait outside the restaurant.

The restaurant owner had been extremely apologetic and had glared daggers at the poor server. Feeling sorry for the girl the sandy blonde had lied and said it was his fault. The owner was skeptical, but in the end Feliciana was allowed to keep her job. For his trouble the Alpha had been given a to-go bag of that night's special and a coupon for two free additional meals.

As the sandy blonde exited the bistro he looked around the mostly empty street for his date. He spotted the Omega just a bit away from the eatery. He was on his mobile and seemed to be having a rather heated discussion. The Alpha could just barely hear what was being said.

"Nat it's going horribly. I've done everything you told me and it just seems to upset him," the Omega paused as the other person spoke. His head slightly bobbing in agreement every once in awhile.

"I am being the 'demure Omega' and I hate it. I don't think he likes it either," the cerulean eyed man retorted with irritation in his voice. Again there was silence and then Alfred sighed heavily.

"You're right. I just really want him to like me. He is the most perfect Alpha ever. No way Ivan has nothing on Arthur. Have you seen how green his eyes are?"

A thrill ran through the sandy blonde at hearing Alfred saying he wanted Arthur to like him. Yet he felt rude for eavesdropping, and called out to announce his arrival. The blue eyed blonde jumped in surprise and quickly ended his call. He spun around to face the Alpha and smiled shyly.

"Hey, Arthur. Are we still going to the movie?" the Omega asked and seemed to shrink in on himself. A sad frown crept onto the peridot eyed Alpha's face.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but I think it would be best if I took you home. This evening has not gone very well," Arthur said disappointedly. Alfred's face fell and he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh. All right then," the Omega said sadly and turned slowly in the direction of his home. The pair fell into step beside each other and trudged on dejectedly. The silence that enveloped them gave Arthur time to think about the conversation he had overheard. It had bothered him that Alfred had been acting awkward all evening and now he planned to get some answers on why. As they mounted the steps of the Omega's front porch, the Alpha turned and voiced his concerns.

"Alfred, who were you speaking with on your mobile earlier?"

"Oh, that was just Natalya. An Omega friend of mine," Alfred said his body tensing as he realized the Alpha had possibly heard his conversation.

"Tell me why she told you to be a 'demure Omega'?" the Alpha pressed as he slowly moved toward the younger man.

"W-well when I told her I had a date she told me that Omegas are supposed to be demure on dates. It makes them more attractive to a potential mate," the Omega responded and took a step back.

"And what exactly have I done to make you think I want a 'demure Omega'?" the sandy blonde asked as he continued his advance and the wheat blonde continued to retreat.

"It's what's expected. I mean how else am I supposed to get you to like me?" Alfred said as realization of his words lit in his eyes and he clamped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. Arthur chuckled huskily as he took another step and pressed the younger man against the wall of the house.

"You silly lad," the Alpha purred as he pressed himself flush against the Omega. "I already like you just the way you are,"

"R-really?" the blue eyed male panted as he became intoxicated on the scent of the Alpha pressed against him.

"Yes," Arthur whispered against Alfred's lips before he claimed them in a hungry kiss. A moan escaped the Omega as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and opened to him. The green eyed man's tongue instantly invaded the open cavern and claimed it as his own. It danced sensually with Alfred's and explored every inch.

The blonde Alpha snaked one hand up to the base of the Omega's neck and tangled his fingers into the silky locks. His other hand slithered around the younger man's waist and advanced on his goal.

Just one good feel was all he wanted. He had fantasized hundreds of times about grabbing that magnificent ass and now it was in reach. His hand glided over the soft mound and when his fingers dug into the yielding flesh the Omega gave off the most erotic yelp of surprise. Oh this was far better than any fantasy the Alpha could have ever dreamed of.

Abruptly, Arthur felt himself being jerked back and away from Alfred. Before he had time to figure out what had happened a strong fist connected with his jaw knocking him backward onto his ass. The Alpha clutched at his throbbing jaw and looked up into the enraged face of Alfred's older brother. The sandy blonde quickly made peace with his imminent demise and prayed the other Alpha would give him a swift, painless death.

Instead, Matthew spun on his heels and stormed into the house calling over his shoulder.

"Alfred, say goodnight to your date and get your ass in the house,"

Alfred chuckled and offered a hand to the still stunned Alpha. Arthur took the pre-offered hand and was hoisted to his feet.

"Wow, Mattie must really like you. Last guy who touched me ended up in the hospital," the Omega commented. Green eyes widened in shock and stared at the other male.

They stood in reflective silence for a moment before either of them spoke. Alfred broke the silence.

"So this was probably the worst first date ever, huh?"

"I've heard of worse," Arthur commented with a chuckle.

"Do we want to try again?" the Omega asked the fear in his voice almost palpable. Arthur turned and took Alfred's face between his hands.

"Oh most definitely, love. Now that I've had a taste of you I don't think I could ever give you up," the emerald eyed Alpha said as he drew the sapphire eyed Omega into another kiss.

"Alfred! Inside! Now!" Matthew's angry voice rang from somewhere in the house making the couple chuckle into their kiss.


End file.
